Philippines Hetalia
by loveDango784
Summary: Hey guys! So this is my first time writing a fanfic so that means this one may not be the best. But that does not give you a reason to not read this fanfic! Anyways, this is about Philippines being in Hetalia. It gives you the same humor, drama, and craziness Hetalia gives you. Remember though, I don't own Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

Philippines + Hetalia  
Ch.1

"Bonsoir England!" France smiles as he opens the door to England.  
"Oi." England responds.  
France frowns and starts to nag at England. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, England. I thought you were more civilized than that. At least I have the courtesy to invite you to the grand opening of my new restaurant." France opens his arms when he said the last sentence. England just grunts at this jester.  
"Delinquent." mutter France.  
"Now listen here you bloody frog-" before England could finish his sentence, France shoves a piece of bread into his mouth.  
France sighs and shakes his head "Manners, England, manners."  
(You are now imaging Hetalia opening theme song.)  
~Lunch at France~  
"Are you ready to order?" France asks the brit that is sitting at the table.  
"Um…" England didn't' know what to order since the menu is in French. 'Bloody French menus!' England says to himself.  
"You know what," France says obviously seeing England confusion, "why don't I surprise you."  
England frowns at this idea. "Okay" he says unsurely.  
\\Few Minutes Later/  
"Tada!" sings France as he presents the dish to England. England looks like he is about to throw up. France set the dish down.  
"Uh…" grunts England who is feeling woozy.  
"The way you eat this is…" France shows England how to eat the particular food. "Go on and try it." France smiles. For some reason, the smile had an ounce of mischief in it.  
England braces himself. He plugs his nose ad swallows the food. After he consumes it, his face lightens up with glee.  
"It's good," he says with surprise. "What is it?" England makes a grab for another serving.  
France grins. "It's escargot,"  
England gulps down the food and asks, "What's that?"  
France's grin turns into an eerie smile. "Snails." England drops the snail he is about to eat. The 'I'm- going -to throw-up-now face' appears as England makes a dash towards the bathroom. Of course England doesn't read the sign of which bathroom is for men or women. So apart from the screaming women, you could hear poor England throwing up in the restroom. Outside the restroom, you can see France smiling an evil, mischievous smile.  
\\Why France Invited England for Lunch/  
To get back at England for making France eat his home made scones…  
=France "Hetalia"=

~Japan and America~  
Japan and America are having a normal walk through the airport. They always walk by many unique and interesting looking people. However, one of them catches America's eye. She (yes it's a girl) has long, flowing hair, skin that is the right shade of tan, and black pearls for eyes. She also wears a red skirt and a white shirt that has a sash across it. She wears a cross around her neck to symbolize her religion.  
America watches the woman pass by. Then he remembers.  
"Philippines!" exclaims America as he runs toward her with open arms. Philippine sees a man with blond hair and blues eyes running towards her. In the sense of panic, she holds out her arm and catches the man's face in her hand.  
"Mm hurm buurrm." the man says.  
"What?" Philippine asks. The man removes Philippine's hand from his face.  
"Philly! It's been a long time!" the man exclaims as hugs her. She grabs the man by the shoulder and pushes him back.  
"Who…" she starts to say until she sees it. The blond hair. The laughing eyes. The obnoxious smile.  
"America?" she remembers.  
"She remembers me!" America smiles and hugs her again. When she tries to pull away, America holds her even tighter.  
'He's like an anaconda.' she says to herself. The Japanese man standing behind the two watches from the sidelines. "Japan…" Philippines pleas. "Help me!"  
Seeing the Filipina in need o help, Japan leads a hand. "Mr. America, can you please let Miss. Philippines go."  
America turns to Japan, with Philippines still in his arms. "You know Philly?" he asks.  
"Yes, we're friends."  
"But I thought… since WWII…"  
Japan and Philippines give America the deaths stare (or at least Philippines did.)  
"We are friends," they say in unison. America laughs nervously and lets Philippines go. She sighs with relief and straightens out her skirt.  
"So…uh…" America start to say until Philippines cuts him off.  
"So, Japan, do want to go out to for lunch?" Philippine asks.  
"I'll be delighted to." Japan answers as they walk away.  
"Hey guys!" America cries. "Don't leave me!"  
=America "Hetalia'=  
Philippines pick up a burger and gradually unwraps it from its wrapper. "Tell me, why WacDonalds?" she asks. (In all the animes I watched, MacDonald was called WacDonalds so yeah.)  
"Mr. America refuses to eat anywhere else." Japan responds. The two countries watch America shoving one burger after another in his mouth.  
"What?" America asks.  
Japan shakes his head. "So what brings you to Japan, Miss. Philippines?"  
"Oh yeah!" Philippines reach under the table and bring out a box wrapped in cloth. "I'm here to give your bento boxes back to you," she says.  
Japan takes the boxes back. "Thank you for bringing them back."  
Philippines smiles. "Your welcome." America looks back and forth from the two countries.  
"Um." he says. "Philly do you come to Japan often?"  
Philippines think about the question for a while. "When I feel like, yes. So… maybe." when America hears this he stops eating his burger. He tilts his head down for a few seconds and then raises it up only to find tears forming in his eyes.  
"Why Philly" America whines. "Why do you visit Japan more than me? Did I do something wrong?" Philippines avert her eyes from America. "Is it about the war?" he asks. "If it is, I didn't mean to…"  
"It isn't that." Philippines cut America off.  
"Then what is it?" he asks.  
"It's just…" Japan and America's eyes are on Philippines. "I'm just too lazy to fly across the ocean only to look at your obnoxious face waiting for me." Japan and America's faces fills with shock and confusion. It takes them a few minutes to compose themselves befog America decides to go off and sulk in a corner.  
"America…" Philippines whispers.  
"Miss. Philippines." Japan tapes her shoulder. "Mr. America seems to be growing something over there."  
Philippine sighs and walks over to America. She grabs his collar and starts dragging him from the corner. "Damn it America! How many times do I have to tell you: Stop growing mushroom farms in random corners!"  
(You are now imagining Hetalia ending theme song)

=I screwed up one my first try but I'll do better next time=


	2. Chapter 2

Philippines +Hetalia  
Ch.2

~Chibi- Philippines~  
"Spain! Spain!" calls the captain. Spain wakes up from his siesta.  
"Do you know how hard it is to fall asleep on a moving ship? Just I fall asleep, your big ass comes barging in here!" it is obvious that Spain a little grumpy today.  
"Sorry sir it's just-"  
"IT'S JUST WHAT!"  
"There is land ahead. We are prepared to land the ship on your orders."  
"What! Dammit man, why didn't you tell me this earlier. Land the ship! Land the ship!" (I don't know sea terms, sorry)  
Suddenly Spain jumps out of his hammock and dashes outside. When he reaches the deck, he sees islands far as the eye can see.  
(You are now imagining Hetalia theme song.)  
"It's amazing!" Spain exclaims. "After months of sailing, we finally hit land!" Spain smiles as he watches the sailors go back scurrying around trying to land the ship. Spain then feels a taping on his shoulder.  
"Sir, we can't get the ship on land but we can row ourselves on the island." the captain says.  
"As long as we get there." Spain responds.  
\\Few Moments Later/  
The sound of the sand crunching beneath Spain's boot is the sound of music.  
"Land, oh sweet land." Spain steps forward to explore the island. However, the captain stops him.  
"Sir we shouldn't venture out, yet. We don't know what's-" The captain notices that Spain is already gone. 'He never listens to me.' the captain sighs.  
=Spain "Hetalia"=  
All Spain can see is trees. Trees her and trees there. He was lucky to find a bush. He can hear his name being called but he ignores it. He wants to see what this strange island can give him. Then he hears a rustling in the trees. He looks up, wondering what that noise can be. Then he hears it again. Spain draws his sword.  
"Who's there?" he calls. When he said that a monkey jumps out of the trees.  
"Oh oh ah!" the monkey says.  
Spain laughs. "It's only a monkey" He reaches his hand out towards the furry creature. "What would your name be?" he asks.  
"I should ask you the same question." says a voice. Spain stumbles back in shock.  
"Who said that!" Spain asks.  
"I did." the voice answers. Spain looks around, trying to find out who is talking. Then his eyes set on the monkey.  
"Are you the one talking to me?" Spain asks. The monkey shakes his head up and down(or at least that's what Spain sees.) "Remarkable! I didn't know monkeys can talk here!" Spain exclaims as he picks up the monkey  
"You're a dumb ass. A major idiot." the monkey (supposedly) says.  
"That was mean." Spain pouts.  
"What the hell is wrong with your brain!" a girl jumps out of the trees in front of Spain.  
For some reason Spain is unfazed by this. Instead, he holds out the monkey and says: "Did you know monkey here talks? This one mean but I think it's really cool."  
The girl frowns at Spain "Monkey's don't talk!" she yells.  
Spain tilts his head in confusion. "Then who's talk to me?"  
"I WAS!"  
Spain examines the petite girl. She has short black hair, intense dark brown eyes, and perfectly tanned skin. She wears a white shirt with a leaf skirt. She looks about Chibi-Romano age. "So CUTE!" Spain exclaims. As he drops the monkey and makes a grab for the girl.  
The girl struggles against her kidnaper. "Let me go you pervert, you baboy!"  
"Tell your name." Spain asks.  
"Why should I tell you!" the girl kicks and screams against Spain but he didn't mind.  
"Because… I want to call you by your name."  
"It's Philippines."  
"Spain holds Philippines in the air so he can see her face. "Philippines…" he says. Philippine is still struggling against Spain. "You'll make a great friend for Romano!" Spain smiles.  
"NNNNNOOOOOOO!" Philippine cries.  
=Philippines "Hetalia"=  
Italy roams around his country in search for cute girls and delicious pasta. Then he spots an interesting looking girl. Her hair is up in a messy bun, her black pearls eyes wandering the streets, her tan skin glistening in the sun. She wears short pink dress with a purple cardigan. Italy walks over to the pretty girl.  
"Hello…" he starts to say before the girl unexpectedly pulls out her bolo sword and points it at Italy's chest.  
"Come any closer Ame-" the girl finally realizes that she almost killed the wrong guy. "Oh God! I'm so sorry!" she says as she sheaths her sword.  
Italy trembles. "I-its o-okay! V-ve~"  
"Oh, I'm Philippines by the way. I usually don't try to cut peoples heads off. I'm just a bit… edgy." Philippine chuckles nervously.  
"I'm Italy." he says, still trembling with terror.  
Philippine bows. "Nice to meet you Italy."  
Italy smiles. 'She's just like Japan but more violent.' he says to himself. "So… you're meeting with someone." Italy says, trying to make conversation.  
Philippine's face turns gloomy. "Maybe…" she mutters.  
Noticing Philippines depression, Italy thinks of an idea. "You know what cheers me up: PASTA! Why don't you have some with me?"  
Philippine looks at her watch. "I shouldn't-" Philippines couldn't finish her sentence because she's already being dragged by Italy.  
=Italy "Hetalia"=  
"Germany! Germany!" Look who I brought" Italy smiles as he drags a girl in the room.  
The girl struggles to speak. "I 'gasp' said 'gasp' I'm meeting 'gasp' for someone 'gasp'."  
"Italy!" Germany yells as he gets up from his set and locks Italy's head in his arms. "How many times to I have to tell you, stop bringing random girls here against their will."  
"But she was feeling sad so I thought I would make pasta to cheer her up." Italy whines.  
"That doesn't give you a right to kidnap her!" Germany squeezes Italy head tighter.  
"That hurts, Germany!" Italy cries.  
"Um…you guys…" the girl didn't know what to say at this particular predicament.  
"Oh!" Germany finally notices the confused girl standing at the doorway. "I'm sorry, Italy can be such and idiot sometimes." he squeezes Italy head when he said that.  
"Owwww" Italy wails.  
"Anyways, my name is Germany." Germany says.  
The girl smiles. "I'm Philippines."  
"You can leave now. I don't want to hold you up your plans."  
"It's okay. I might just stay."  
Italy cheers. "Yay! Philippines staying for pasta. Pasta, pasta. Do you think its great Philippines is staying Germany?"  
"I guess…" Germany mumbles. Just when things start to cool down, a very loud man bursts through the door.  
"Germany, Italy!" the man yells. "Have you seen my date? She's a small thing and her name is Phili-" then the man finally notices his surrounding. He sees Italy in a headlock by Germany. Right next to them, he sees Philippines looking embarrassed, shocked, and mad at the same time.  
"America!" she screams as she draws her bolo. "Putang in aman!" She swings her sword at America.  
"Philly!" he cries as he tries to run away from her.  
(You are now imaging Hetalia ending theme song)


	3. Chapter 3

Philippines+ Hetalia  
Ch.3

"Philly!" America exclaims as he tries to run away from the malicious Filipino.  
"Dam you, America!" Philippine screams as she almost slices off America's head.  
(You are now imaging Hetalia opening theme song)  
~The Date~  
It took a few minutes for Philippines to calm down, but it was more like trying to get her into ropes than calming down. This took all of Germany's brunt strength and America's quick fingers to tie her up.  
"Thank you for helping me uh… You know…" America thanks Germany.  
"Well… I can't just have her destroying the house." Germany says.  
America chuckles. "I guess not." He slings the Filipina over his shoulder. "Thanks again." Germany and Italy wave the two countries goodbye. When America turns, Philippine gives the pleading look for help to Germany and Italy. All they did is holding up signs saying, 'Good Luck!', 'God Bless You!', and 'See You in Heaven!'  
'So much for help…' Philippine says to herself. Once they exit Italy's house, Philippines says, "I don't even know why I even have to go a date with you, America."  
"Don't you remember," America says, "You owe me for breaking England's magic kettle." In fact, Philippines did remember.  
\\Flashback :D/  
"Hey Philly! Guess what I got!" America exclaims as he runs towards Philippines.  
Philippines natural instincts told her to whack whatever was coming at her. "Alis!" She screams as she hits America with her bolo sword. Instead of hitting him with her sword, she hits what's in America's hand. She hears a thump and a crack.  
"Holy shit! Philippines look what you've done." America shouts in horror.  
"It's just a kettle…" Philippines whispers.  
"It's not just a kettle!" America says as he picks up the pieces of the kettle. "It's England magic kettle."  
"Why the hell did you have England's magic kettle?!" she asks.  
"I was making chili in it." America responds.  
"Who in the world makes chili in someone's magic kettle!?"  
"I don't know. But I do know England going to kill you if he finds out you broke his kettle."  
Philippine looked at America with a look mixed with horror and shock. "You wouldn't…"  
America grinned. "I will. Unless you do something for me, then I won't tell him you broke it."  
Philippine sighs. "Fine. What do you want me to do?" America smiled just like Russia. Philippines regretted what she said.  
\\End of Flashback/  
"Stupid pot…" Philippine mutters. America just let her out of the ropes but is holding her hand just in case she tries to run away. "Who in the hell owns a magic kettle."  
America smiles. "Stop complaining. You were the one who broke the pot." Philippine's frowns. "By the way…" America looks into Philippine's eyes. "You very cute to today." If you looked closely you can she her blushing.  
=America "Hetalia=  
"Um, Philippines…" America says quietly. Philippine looks up at the American. "Would you…" Then all of the sudden he's smiles the dumbest smile. "Like to go to the amusement park with me!" He points at the nearest amusement park.  
"Uh…" she says.  
"Okay! Let's go." America grabs Philippine's hand and whisks her away to the amusement park. She didn't have a time to answer before America dragged her to the amusement park. Before she knew it, she's in front of the fair.  
"Wow it huge!" America exclaims as he buys the tickets.  
"A little to huge for my taste." Philippines whispers.  
"What?"  
"Oh, nothing!" Philippine smiles nervously. The two countries enter to find themselves in the mist of screaming, laughter, cotton candy, and roller coasters.  
"Isn't this great?" America asks Philippine. "What about we go ride a roller coaster first."  
"Uh well, I don't think-" Philippine starts to say before America interrupts her.  
"Come it'll be fun." America smiles. "Don't tell me you're afraid of roller coasters rides."  
Philippines face reddens. "Of course I'm not. I can ride any ride."  
"Okay then." America says. "Why don't we ride that one?" Obviously, America chooses the scariest and biggest ride in the entire amusement park.  
"Fine." Philippine stomps over in line. America follows. After a few second, she wishes she didn't stomp over to wait in line. The closer she got to the roller coaster, the bigger it seems. Then she finds herself being strapped in the seat.  
"This is awesome." America couldn't control himself because he's so hyped up. "This is going to be so much fun!"  
"Yeah…" Philippine mutters. The ride jolts forward.  
"It's starting." America smile  
"Holy shit…" but no one can hear her curses because her voice is lost in the wind. The ride zips, zooms, turns, drops, and turns upside down. America is laughing during the ride but Philippines doing something else. America can feel a squeezing in his arm. He looks over and sees Philippines clinging to his arm. Her eyes are shut and filled with tears. She looks like she's muttering something but America couldn't her above the screaming wind. When the ride stops, she's still holding America's arm. America tries to remove his arm from her grip.  
"Don't let go." Philippines whispers.  
America bends down to look at Philippines square in the face. "I will never let go."  
=Philippines "Hetalia"=  
"So I guess you don't like heights." America says between burgers (of course they're eating at WacDonalds.) Philippines just sit there looking at her burger.  
"No I don't." she says.  
"Then why did you go on that ride with me?"  
"I didn't want to seem weak in front of you."  
America looks at Philippines. Moments pass with awkward silence. Just when America starts to say something, Italy comes out of nowhere with France and Germany.  
"Picture! Picture!" Italy yells as his takes snap shots of America and Philippines.  
"Ano?!" Philippines exclaims in confusion.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" America asks the trio.  
"Italy wanted to see how you guys are doing and take some pictures. I'm here to keep him under control." Germany explains.  
"And France?"  
France smiles on of his gay smiles. "I here for the love!"  
Philippines snaps out of her confused stat. "What love?"  
"Well you are on a date." France says.  
"That doesn't mean we're in love!" the Filipina yells.  
"America, why don't you scoot closer for your couple love photo." Italy says.  
"It's not love!" Philippine screams for the thousandth time. Right when she yelled that Italy took the picture. In the picture you can see America's arm wrapped around Philippines while he other one holds a peace sign, and Philippines who was blushing while yelling at the camera man.  
(You are now imaging Hetalia ending theme song)


	4. Chapter 4

Philippine+ Hetalia  
Ch.4

"Are you sure your ready, Miss. Philippine." Japan asks. He looks at the confident Filipina.  
"I'm ready." Philippine says. The two countries look at the win doors. Together they open them and find themselves in a world of chaos.  
(You are imaging Hetalia theme song)  
~World conference~  
Philippines sees many countries. However, the first country that catches her eyes is Spain.  
"Papa…" she says in shock. The Spaniard glances at Philippines.  
"Mi hija." Spain smiles and leaps towards to Philippines. "Mi hija. You're here!" He gives Philippines a big hug.  
Philippines smile. "It's nice to be here." Then another country notices Philippines.  
"Mango bitch." Romano calls. "What are you doing here." Philippines turns to Romano and grins. She gets a soap bar out of nowhere and shoves it in his mouth.  
"I don't like it when you use that kind of language." she says.  
Romano spits out the soap bar. "You curse a lot too."  
"I said '…when YOU use that kind of language.' "  
"Whatever." Romano mutters.  
Spain put's his arms around the two bickering countries. "Doesn't this bring back old memories." Right when Spain said this, America pops out all of the sudden.  
"Philippines, you're here!" he exclaims as he grabs her wrist. " I want to introduce you to my friends."  
"O-okay." Philippine says letting America drag her. Spain stands there dumbfounded.  
"Now that brings back memories." Romano snickers. Spain slaps him upside the head. "You bastard! What was that for?!" Spain' develops an evil aura.  
"Shut up." he says. Romano trembles back to his seat.  
=Spain "Hetalia"=  
"Hey guys! This is Philippines. She new to conference and I want to treat her nicely." America says. The countries look over to the small, exotic country standing next to America.  
"Pleasant to meet you all." she says.  
"Your that county that was all lovey-dovey on America." a French dude says with long blond hair, blue eyes, and whiskers on the bottom on his chin.  
Philippine blushes "It wasn't love!" she screams.  
The French guy grins. "Sure it wasn't." Then an English man comes up and whacks France in the head.  
"Stop pestering her, France." He says. He turns to Philippines. "Sorry about that. He annoys me too. By the way I'm England."  
"Uh thanks for you know…" Philippine looks at unconscious France.  
England rubs his head. "It ok." Philippine smiles at England, turns and finds herself staring at a very large man. His hair is hard to explain but he has purple eyes and a creepy smile.  
"Uh…" Philippines says.  
"Hello." the big man says. "I'm Russia."  
"Oh… it's nice to meet you." Philippine smiles timidly. " Uh can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure." Russia answer.  
"Why do smile like that?"  
"Because I think it's nice to see the other countries happy…"  
"So that why."  
"Yeah. It's great to know they enjoy their time before they become on with Me." a black aura surrounds Russia.  
"Uh…" Philippines says in horror. "I have to go." She hurriedly runs away. But of course, she doesn't look where she's going and runs over a poor country standing quietly alone.  
"OMG! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." Philippine apologizes.  
"It's okay." the small country says. "Most countries don't notice me."  
"That's sad. Oh and my names Philippines." Philippine reaches her hand out towards the shy country.  
The country takes her hand and shakes it. "My name is Canada."  
"Your that country north of America, right?"  
"Yeah! You heard of me?"  
"Yep. America mentioned you sometimes."  
That comment made Canada very happy. It's the first time a new country heard of him. "That makes me so happy to hear that. Thank you."  
Philippine's face reddens. "Your welcome." When Canada tries to say something else, someone tugs Philippines away from him.  
"Philippines! You didn't tell me you were coming here, aru." Philippines looks at the Chinese man(or woman, some people can't tell.)  
"Kuya!" Philippines exclaims. "It's been a long time, China."  
"A little to long." China smiles. Then someone calls China over. "I guess I have to go."  
"It's okay you can go."  
"Thanks! Talk to you later." China runs off to his friends. For a second, Philippines stands there alone. Then she hears her name being called.  
"Philippines! Come sit here next to me!" Philippines looks over her shoulder and spots Italy, Germany and Japan.  
"Coming!" Philippines calls. She walks over towards them and sits between Italy and Japan.  
"So what do you think of the world conference, Miss. Philippines?" Japan asks Philippine as she sits down.  
"Well it's certainly lively." Philippines answers.  
"I think it's fun. It would be even better if there's pasta involved, though." Italy smiles.  
Germany sighs. "You think everything would be better if it involved pasta."  
"True." Italy says.  
"Hey guys! The conference starting." someone yells. Everyone becomes silent (I know, that's a first.) The countries watch as America steps on the podium.  
"Okay folks." he says. "We are gathered here to discuss world problems. So here's the plan to solve them: England follow my lead, France follow my lead, Russia follow my lead, and China follow my lead. And I of course will be the hero that leads this world to peace!"  
"Why the hell do have to be so bloody stupid, America." England frowns.  
"Is there something wrong with the plan?" America asks.  
"Well…" England starts before France interrupts him.  
"There's nothing wrong with the plan. England just to stupid to comprehend it."  
"What does that mean!" England screams at France.  
"What do you think it means?" France mocks. England just jumps and starts attacking France with a sword. Because of this dram, more is to come.  
"Hey! You potato bastard!" Romano yells. "It's time we settle our feud once and for all!"  
Germany frowns. "We never had a feud…" But Romano attacks him anyways. All Germany did is punch Romano in the stomach and he was out for the counting. Not far off you can hear the screaming of China.  
"Let go of me!" China cries.  
"Your boobs are mine!"  
"First of all, I don't have any boobs and second of all, when did you get here." China looks down at the groping Korean.  
"Mine! Mine!" Korea exclaims.  
"There's the world conference for you." Japan sighs.  
"Yeah…" Philippines sighs with him.  
"PASTA!" Italy yells.  
(You are now imaging Hetalia ending theme song)

= So that was Ch.4. I notice lately that I haven't been asking for reviews. Well now I am. So PLEASE review this :D =


	5. Chapter 5

Philippines + Hetalia  
Ch.5

It's a sunny day in Cebu, Philippines. The ocean is a gorgeous green, blue color and the skies are clear. There only one word to describe today: beautiful. Philippine is enjoying every moment. She's even wearing her favorite swimsuit: a red bikini with a matching skirt. Nothing can make this day better. But something ca make this day worse.  
"Philippines!" a loud obnoxious voice calls. Philippine turns and sees her day in ruins, for America is running towards her.  
(You are now imagining Hetalia opening theme song)  
"Phili-" America says before Philippines whacks him with her bolo sword.  
"What the hell are you doing here!" she screams.  
America gets up, unfazed by Philippines attack. "You said I can come over with a few of my friends." Philippine looks over and sees that America didn't bring a few of his friends. He brought the whole clan. There's France, England, China, Italy, Germany, Japan, and Canada. "Russia couldn't here though. It would have been great if he did." America smiles.  
"No it wouldn't." all the countries say together.  
"Who told you it's okay to come here!?" Philippine asks.  
"Don't you remember? I called you on the phone." America says.  
"Uh?"  
\\Flashback :D/  
RING! RING!  
"Huh?" Philippine says groggily.  
RING! RING!  
Philippines walks over to the ringing phone. "Ano?"  
"PHILIPPINES!" says America.  
"Eh…"  
"Can some friends and I come over?"  
"Eh…"  
"Okay! We're coming over today."  
"Eh…" Philippines hangs up the phone and crawls back to her bed.  
\\End of Flashback/  
"I called you in the morning." America says.  
"Yeah! Two in the morning!" Philippine screams. But America is already in the water. "Hey come back here!"  
"Let's go swimming." Italy smiles.  
"Yeah!" all the other countries agree and they all went in to the water.  
Philippines sighs. "Whatever…" she goes back to her chair that she was sitting in. Then she looks besides her. She sees Canada crouching by her side. "Oh, Canada, what are you doing here?" she asks.  
"It's to rowdy for me to go out there." Canada answers.  
"You know you, we can go farther away from the others and swim by ourselves. It's a bit to rowdy for me too." Philippine suggests.  
"The thing is though," Canada says, "I can't swim…"  
Philippine smiles. "Why didn't you say that earlier! I could teach you. I couldn't live on an island if I couldn't."  
"You would do that for me?"  
"Yeah! There's no point in going to the beach if you don't know how to swim."  
"Okay." Canada smiles. Philippine takes his hand and lead him further down the beach.  
"Hey, America!" France call as he notice Philippines walking away with Canada. "It's that Canada Philippines walking away with?" America looks up and sees what Philippine and Canada are doing.  
"Canada!" America yells. "What are you doing with Philippines!" But the two countries couldn't hear him (I know, who can't hear America?).  
"I think this is far enough, don't you?" Philippine asks Canada.  
"Yeah!" Canada agrees.  
=Canada "Hetalia"=  
"What is my brother doing with Philippines." America mutters.  
"Maybe he wants Philippine all by himself." France says.  
England frowns at France. "Why would Canada do that?"  
France sighs at England's stupidity. "Are you that oblivious? Didn't you see the way Canada was all puppy-eyes on Philippines. All because she just noticed him. It's good for a man to be noticed by a woman but it's a miracle for Canada to be even noticed by anyone. If I were Canada, I wouldn't let such a lovely lady out my sight. He even has an upper hand since Philippine was the one that dragged him away from us, to be alone."  
"The thing is, Canada isn't you. Canada is just not that kind of person." England says.  
"Criticize the country of love why don't you." France pouts.  
"Why you-" England start to say before America cuts him off.  
"Franc is right." America says. " Who wouldn't want Philippines. She is just so cute. This is great for Canada since he has someone who can actually see him. I would be surprised if he didn't want Philippines all to himself. THE GUY NEEDS TO SHARE!"  
"I don't think that the point…" France says but America is already running towards Philippines and Canada.  
=America "Hetalia"=  
"Your doing great!" Philippine smiles as she helps Canada with his swimming (I don't know what people do the teach swimming so don't judge.) "You'll be swimming like a pro soon."  
"Really?" Canada says.  
"Yeah!" Philippine responds.  
"YO! PHILIPPINES! CANADA!"  
"What is America doing here." Philippine mumbles. America is now right besides the two other countries.  
"Do you need help?" America asks.  
"No." Philippine says.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm positive."  
"Okay!" America picks up Canada and throws him as far as he could. "That'll teach him how to swim!"  
"What hell was that for!" Philippine screams.  
"You needed help." America mutters.  
"No I didn't!" Philippine swims after Canada. Moments later, she has him in her arms and is dragging him to the beach. At the shore is all the other countries. "Is he okay?" that asks as they swarm over Philippines and Canada.  
"He's not breathing." she says as she beings the CPR procedure. She presses against his chest. Then she leans over and puts her mouth on his to put air in his lungs. Of course America doesn't know what Philippine is doing so he starts to freak out.  
"Why is she kissing him." he asks in horror.  
England whack America in the head. "She doing CPR you idiot!"  
"What's that?" America frowns in confusion.  
England sighs. "I tell you later." Before they knew it, Canada is breathing again.  
"Canada!" Philippine exclaims as she gives him a big hug. "I'm so glad."  
"Thank you for saving me." Canada whispers. Philippine blushes.  
"It's love!" France grins.  
"What!" America cries.  
"A-ME-RI-CA!" Philippine looks like she is going send America to the pits of hell. "I'm going to kill you!"  
France places his hand on America shoulders. "I would run if I were you." So America ran with Philippines on his trail.  
"DIE!"  
(You are now imaging Hetalia ending theme song)  
= Okay… Ch.5 is complete! I don't want to be those people who asks for reviews every story they make but it may come to that. So PLEASE review :*( =


	6. Chapter 6

Philippines+ Hetalia  
Ch.6

~Day at the Beach~  
*Part Two*

It's day two of the beach fun. Without thinking, Philippines asks the other countries to stay. Her hostess instincts probably got a hold of her and told to do it. So now, she is stuck with eight outrages countries.  
"Why me." Philippine sighs as she walks to the beach with the other countries.  
"This is great! This is great! Another day at the beach with Philippines! This is great!" America chants.  
"Go to hell." Philippines mutters. Then she feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up.  
"America can be a pain in the ass sometimes can he" the country holding her shoulder says.  
"Hey! I remember you. You're the guy with the ridiculously large eyebrows, England." Philippines points.  
England didn't know how to react to what Philippines said. "Uh… thanks…?"  
"I'm sorry. That just kind of came out." Philippines blushes.  
"That's okay" England as he rubs his head. "But anyways. I know it's a lot to handle with all these countries coming here unexpectedly. So if you need any help then you can call on me."  
Philippine smiles at the kind offer. "Okay!" Together, the countries walk off towards the beach.

(You now imaging Hetalia opening theme song)  
"Over here! Throw it over here!" Italy yells at America so he can give him the ball.  
"Her you go Italy!" America chucks the ball towards Italy. Apparently, all the countries are play water polo in the ocean.  
"I got it!" Italy exclaims as he catches the ball.  
"Throw it Italy!" Germany screams at Italy.  
Italy suddenly got confused. "To who? Why?" in the mist of Italy's confusion, China snatches the ball from Italy.  
"I got it, aru!" China smiles before America tackles him.  
"What was that for!" China screams.  
"That's what you do in football." America answers.  
"This isn't damn football!" China shouts. Far off from the commotion, swims Philippines.  
"Idiots." Philippines mumbles as she floats there with her floaty. "Why did I invite them to stay. I'm so stupid…" Philippine sulks there in the water until she notices a big wave coming at her.  
"Oh shi-" she starts to curse but the wave already crashed above her. When she finally pops her head out of the water, she sees a red thing floating far off in the ocean.  
"What in the world…" Philippines mutters until she looks down. All I can say is, the red thing floating out into the ocean, is Philippine's bikini top.  
"Crap." Philippine says as she covers her chest. "What am I suppose to do now!" she turns and looks over to the other countries. "Maybe I can get someone to help me." She examines the countries. "France? No, to much of a pervert. America? Out of the question. Italy? No, he won't understand my current situation. China? No, he seems to busy cussing out America. Germany? No, to close to France. Japan. Nah, might scar the poor guy. That just leaves England. Perfect." Philippine floats closer to England. "Pst, England." Philippine whispers to England.  
"Oh, Philippines, what are you-" England then notices Philippines predicament. "What…where…?!"  
"Keep it down will ya! You'll get the others attention!" Philippine whispers.  
"What happened to your…you know…"  
"The ocean got it."  
"And what do want me to do?" England asks. Philippine thinks about a plan for a second. Then her face lights up with an idea. She motions England to lean over as she tells him her plan.

=England "Hetalia"=  
"I can believe I'm agreeing to this." England groans.  
"Well, do have any better ideas?" Philippine asks. Right now, Philippine is riding on England's back while he tries to carry her to the women's bathroom. Both countries are blushing like hell. Silence between the two of them is so awkward. All England is thinking about is getting Philippines up the hill and to the bathroom as quick as he can. Having a woman's boobs being pressed up on his back is just to unsettling for him. Philippines is worried about if anyone will see them rushing up the hill. Before they knew it, they are out of the water and half way up the hill.  
"I think we're going to make it." Philippine smiles, breaking the silence.  
"Yeah!" England cheers. But the two countries celebrates just a little to early because a certain someone starts to call their names.  
"ENGLAND! PHILIPPINES!" America yells.  
"Oh no!" Philippine and England mutter together. England tries to walk fast but America caught up to him.  
"Hey England…" America says before he noticed what's happening. "Philippine where's… England why… WHAT IS HAPPENING!"  
"America." England says calmly. "Shut up."  
"But…but…"  
"America. It's not what you think. Philippine here just managed to get her top lost at sea and I'm trying to help her to the bathroom without someone like you from noticing her." America stands there trying to absorb what England said. Then he spoke.  
"I could of helped, you know."  
"You're the last person I wanted help from." Philippine says.  
"I could carry Philippine for you England." America says as he tries to grab Philippine off of England but she just holds on to him harder.  
"No way!" she exclaims. "I'm not risking you seeing my boobs!"  
"Philippines." England says as his nose slowly starts bleeding. "You're pressing your… you know… to hard on my back.  
Philippine loosens her grip on England. "Sorry. Was I hurting you?"  
"No." England answers as he contains his nose bleed. "Not really."  
"Maybe I can escort you to the bathroom." America suggests.  
Philippine sighs. "Whatever." So there is now three countries rushing towards the bathroom. It would have been a quiet walk if America didn't stop blabbing about nothing. It made their trip up the hill take forever but they manage to get to the bathroom.  
"Okay guys." Philippines says. I need both of you to turn around." the two boy countries turn around as Philippine gets off England's back. America tries to sneak a peek at Philippine but England stop him. If England doesn't get to peek at Philippines then why should America be aloud to? When Philippine gets a towel on, she lets the others turn around.  
"Both of you never saw this." Philippine says to the others "This never happened. If you dare to tell anyone else, I'll have your heads. Do you understand?" The two countries nod. "Okay." The countries go home with bloody noses and faces as red as tomatoes.  
(You are now imagining Hetalia ending theme song)  
England runs to the storage at the sound of something breaking. "Philippines." he says. "Are you okay?" He sees Philippine on her knees, cleaning up the mess.  
"I'm so sorry" she says.  
"It's okay" England says as he helps her pick up the broken item. "As long as you aren't hurt." He looks towards Philippines only to find her staring at an painting. "What's that?" he asks.  
Philippine looks up at him. "It fell down with the vase." she says as she gently runs her finger along the glass. "Is this you and America?"  
England examines the painting. "Yes it is."  
Philippine forms a sad face. "I think I saw the exact painting somewhere. A long, long time a go…" England notices the painting brings back bad memories for Philippines. But what kind of bad memories can that old painting really bring up?  
_To be continued…maybe…_


	7. Chapter 7

Philippines+ Hetalia  
Ch.7  
"You're doing great. Love it!" France says as he snaps more shots of Philippines. "Work it, baby work it."  
"France," Philippine says as she does another pose, "Just shut up."  
France frowns. "Ruin all the fun, why don't you." As France continues to take photos, one of his assistance comes up to him.  
"Mr. France, you have someone wanting to see Mrs. Philippine. He some kind some business with her." the assistance says.  
"Who is it?" Philippine asks the assistance, over hearing what he said. That's when England came into the room.  
"Is Philippines he-" England starts to say before he saw what Philippine is wearing. She is in a pink flowered string bikini surrounded by a beach setting. She has "sex appeal" all over her.  
(You are now imagining Hetalia theme opening theme song)  
"Uh…uh…" England stutters.  
"Oh, England! Just wait a second; I'll be finished in a moment." Philippines say between poses.  
"Okay." says England.  
"Isn't this great!" France whispers. "Having Philippine on the cover on my new magazine is the greatest idea I had yet."  
"When in the world agree to do this?" England asks.  
"Well I heard that she needed some quick cash so I came up with a proposal." France answers.  
"And this is what you came up with."  
"I am a genius aren't I?"  
"A sick, demented old man is more like it."  
"Hey! I am not an old man."  
"Guys." Philippine says. "Sorry to interrupt but I think I'm finished here."  
France nods his head. "Yes, yes. You can go now. We got some spectacular shots." Philippine does an awkward bow and takes off to the dressing room.  
"So." France says. "What are you and Philippine going to do?"  
"Nothing much. She's just cleaning my house." England answers.  
France frowns with disappointment. "That's all. You re so pitiful, England. At least tell me you're going to make her wear one of my French maid outfits."  
"Hell no. I won't down to your level. I'll hit rock bottom."  
"Nice to know I'm rock bottom." France mutters. After that, Philippines came out wearing her usual ensemble, a white T-shirt with a red shawl and a red skirt that goes to her knees. The only thing that is different is her scarlet overcoat.  
"I'm ready to go, England." she says. An image of Philippines in a maid outfit pops into England's head but he quickly dismisses it.  
=France "Hetalia"=

~England's Storage Room~  
Philippine and England arrive at England's house. It's a big ancient mansion that that is leaning more on the evil castle look.  
"Nice place." Philippine comments as the two countries enter the house.  
"Thanks." England says. When they enter, they come into the grand hall. "I think you should start cleaning my storage room upstairs. It's getting real messy up there." England shows Philippines the way to the room. When they reach it, he opens the door only to revel a place that hasn't been cleaned for a hundred years.  
'This place is as bad as America's storage room.' Philippine says to herself.  
"Well…" England claps his hands together. "I'll leave you to it. I'll be in my studies if you need me. It's across the hall from here." England rushes off.  
"Butt head." Philippine whispers. "Leaving me to clean up all this trash. I knew I was cleaning his house but not a city heap." Philippines start to dust and sweep the room. She constantly moves stuff around. When she reaches up to one of the boxes on the top shelve to dust it, she knocks one of the vases up there over. There is an ear-splattering crash of glass. England runs to the storage at the sound of something breaking. "Philippines." he says. "Are you okay?" He sees Philippine on her knees, cleaning up the mess.  
"I'm so sorry" she says.  
"It's okay" England says as he helps her pick up the broken item. "As long as you aren't hurt." He looks towards Philippines only to find her staring at an old painting. "What's that?" he asks.  
Philippine looks up at him. "It fell down with the vase." she says as she gently runs her finger along the glass. "Is this you and America?"  
England examines the painting. "Yes it is."  
Philippine forms a sad face. "I think I saw the exact painting somewhere. A long, long time a go…" England notices the painting brings back bad memories for Philippines. But, what kind of bad memories can that old painting really bring up?  
"Is everything fine?" England asks with a concerned look on is face. Philippine snaps out of her trance.  
"I'm fine." she says, looking back down at the picture. Perfectly fine." England nods and slowly exit's the room. He glances back at Philippine one last time and sees something glittering in her eyes. It's ether England's imagination or he just saw Philippine crying.  
=England "Hetalia"=  
England pulls up to the pub. He gets out of the car and enters. The same of beer and sweat fill his nose. The noise of drunken men and women sounds like to him. When he goes towards the bar, he sees a familiar face chugging down beer and singing Gold Finger.  
"America?" England says as he draws to the bar.  
"England!" America exclaims. England can smell the beer from America's breath from where he is sitting.  
"America, how many beers have you drank?" asks England.  
America starts to count how many beers he drank with his fingers. "I don't know!" he proclaims.  
England sighs. "So…what are you doing here?"  
"Well… it's been a bad day. I had to do so much paper work I didn't even get eat my hamburgers."  
"Poor you." England rolls his eyes.  
"So what have you been doing?"  
"Nothing much. Same thing as you, but did have Philippine over."  
America stops drinking his beer. "Why was she doing over at your house?"  
"Don't worry. I only had her over to clean my storage room. She owned me, you know. However, something funny did happen."  
"What?"  
"She was cleaning and she must have knocked something over because I heard something break. Anyhow, I went to check her and she was cleaning the mess up. When I came to help her, I glanced at her and she was staring at this old painting of us before…you know…the Revolutionary War. The painting looked liked it brought back bad memories for her because the rest of the day all she did was be in a depressed mood."  
After hearing this, America just looks at his drink. "In this painting did it have me wearing that new blue suit you got me so long ago? And did have you doing that stupid drunk face you use to do."  
"First of all, yes and second of all, my face didn't look stupid in that painting."  
America pats England shoulder. "Sure it didn't. Aside from that, I think I know what you're talking about."  
England looks confused. "You do?"  
"Yes. It was a long time ago, when Philippine was my underling. She was cleaning out my storage room when she knocked over that painting of us. When I came up there, she was staring at it."  
"What happened then?"  
"Out of the blue she had a gun at my face and was declaring independence from me." When America said this, England nearly chokes on his drink.  
To be continued…  
(You are now imagining Hetalia ending theme song)  
= Okay, that chapter was mostly suck-ish and I apologize. I promise to make the new chapter better :D =


	8. Chapter 8

Philippines+ Hetalia  
Ch.8  
England chokes on his drink. "What?!"  
America avoids England's stare. "It's a long story…"  
(You are now imagining Hetalia opening theme song)  
"It all started when Philippine was cleaning my storage room…"  
\\Flashback :D/  
Crack! America heard something break. He rushed up stair to see what it was.  
"Philippines!" America he said as he saw the little Filipina cleaning up the mess.  
"I'm so sorry." she said, picking up the glass. "This painting just looked interesting and I just wanted to see I up close."  
America bended down to help her. "It's okay, as long as you are not hurt." He looked over noticed Philippines looking at the painting. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.  
Philippine looked up. "Oh nothing." she said. Then she pointed at the painting. "Is this you and England?"  
America examined the painting. "Yeah. That's me and England before the… war."  
"War?' Philippines asked.  
"Revolutionary." America whispered.  
"You mean the one that separated you from England?"  
"Yeah…"  
"It must be hard," Philippines said as she traced her fingers along the edge of the painting. "To have fought against the person that took care of you for all those years."  
"It was, but I had to. My people and I wanted independence. We couldn't stand being under his control. He was like my older brother that looked over me, but sometimes he was not fair. For that, I needed my independence. I wanted know how it was like to rule my own self than be ruled by someone else."  
"I see, so you wanted to be your own country. You wanted your own independence." Philippines sat there for a long time. Then she spoke. "Then you must understand," she pulled out a gun and pointed it at America's face. "Why I'm doing this."  
~Philippine-American War~  
From 1899 to 1902  
It was a brutal war. More Filipino men died that American. Philippine looked terrible in the rain. Her body was covered in blood that wasn't even hers. The clothes that were on her body had gun shot holes and tears representing the swords that slashed her skin. Her face wore a look of someone how fought for hundreds years even though she only fought for three. Her scars represent all the people she lost in the war. As for America, he only bears a few bruises and scratches. He stands tall over Philippines as she held herself up with her sword. There were bodies of men scattered around them. If there were no men on the ground, there was mud that was made from the men's blood.  
"Philippines." America whispered as he looked at her. There was pain in voice, for the country he cared for was suffering. "Please stop this stupid war and come back home with me."  
Philippine spat at America's shoe. "Never." America couldn't stand seeing Philippine the way she was. He could see a new trickle of blood running down her face.  
"Philippines, you're suffering. Stop fighting, it's not you. Please just come home."  
"Home." Philippine said. "Go home to what? A place where I am under rule. Where my people don't know what freedom feels. Where my children walk the streets of slavery. No I can't, I will have my independence. I don't matter if I have to crawl over my own men; I will know what it's like to be free." Philippines straightened herself up to where she stood tall. Tall she stood but alone she was. She reached for her rifle.  
"Today is the day I will no longer be under anyone's control." She then charged at America, she fired at will. America tired to dodge the bullet but only to have it engraved in his shoulder.  
"AHH!" he screamed as her griped his wound. Philippine slowly went up to him and gently grabbed his face in her hand and tilted it towards hers where it was only a few inches of space between them.  
She said, "After all, I want freedom. I'm no longer a child nor your underling. I'll become independent from you from now on."  
"I won't allow it."  
\\End of flashback/  
England sits there in silence. It took a while before he could speak again.  
"That last thing Philippines said… that's what you said to me during…"  
"I know." America says. "I thought it was sort of ironic, when she said that. It made me think of how I wanted freedom and independence. In addition, that's what she wanted too. I knew how she felt but I couldn't let her go. I didn't know why I couldn't let her go. I spent all those years to take care of her and that's how she repays me."  
England nods his head in agreement. "Tell me about it. To have the person you worked so hard to raise only to have a gun pointed at your face. It makes you wonder, what went wrong?"  
"Yeah, the way they say how you made them suffer all those years. You ask yourself 'Did I really make her go all those nights in pain?' "America looks down into his beer, with alls of those nights he swore he heard Philippines crying flashing in his head.  
"Then a question pops up in your mind. "Will they still be your friend…?"  
"Will they ever forgive for what you done?" America and England sit in their seats, lost in thought. The sound of the pub is the only thing you can hear. England voice finally spoke up.  
"Well" he says. "Philippines sure is a hell of a woman."  
America smirks. "Yeah…"  
"That's why I want to make a toast." England declares as he raises his glass. "To Philippines!"  
This brought a warm smile on Americas face. He raises his glass with England. "To Philippines!" The two countries clink their glasses together, smiling the night away. Far off, in another area, sits Philippines, reading her book.  
_Achoo!_  
Philippines sniffs. "Someone must be talking about me."  
=Philippines "Hetalia"=  
~Chibi-Philippines~  
"Romano! I bought a friend. I found her from one of my expeditions. Her name is Philippines." Spain beams a smile. On his shoulder is little Philippines. Screaming and kicking, Philippine cries for him to let her go.  
"Let me go! It's it bad enough you held me like this for the whole trip on that doohickey you call a boat!" Philippine screams on the top of her voice. Spain just laughs and sets Philippine down on the floor. Philippine observes the surrounding area. It's a very big place with fancy looking stuff. It had marble flooring and marble ceiling with red velvet furniture. The only thing that can make it better is if it didn't look like a pigpen. Though the furniture is beautiful, it had pizza all over it. The floor has fallen bookcases and wet stuff that Philippines hope is water. On one of the couches sleeps Romano, with pizza on his face.  
"Uh," Romano says as he slowly wakes up. He then gets the pizza from his face and throws it Spain. "Why the hell did you wake me up you tomatoes bastard!"  
Spain quickly dodges the pizza. "Oh Romano, how many times to have to tell you: Don't throw pizza, it makes the place dirty."  
"This place can't possibly be any more dirty." Philippine mutters. Romano notices a voice next to Spain and sees Philippines. He can feel his face heating up.  
Spain picks up Philippines and presents her to Romano. "This is Philippines Romano. She going to stay with us for a while."  
Philippines starts to squirm in Spain's arms. "Put me down!" she demands. Spain chuckles and sets Philippines next to Romano. Romano tries to stand closers but Philippines notices his attempt and starts to freak out.  
"Get away from me!" she screams and throws a mango at him and then runs away. It hits Romano square in the head in which knocks him over. Spain runs towards Romano and help him up.  
"Philippine isn't really social around people." Spain says as he brushes the dirt from Romano. "So don't feel sad if Philippine doesn't talk to you for the first couple of months."  
Romano just stands there in a dazed smile. "She hit me with her mango…"  
(You are now imaging Hetalia ending theme song)  
=Chapter 8 is complete! I have some ideas for chapter 9 and I narrowed it down to these two:  
~All the countries getting gender-bent~  
~Karaoke with the Asians~  
So please tell me which one of theses ideas you would like to see in the next chapter :D =


	9. Chapter 9

Philippine+ Hetalia  
Ch 9  
England sits at the table sipping his tea. Then he notices something running towards him.  
"England!" America yells. England looks up at the American.  
"Hello America" he says. America plops himself in the chair in front of England.  
"Can I ask you a question?" America asks. England sets down his drink.  
"What."  
"Can you go to karaoke with me?" When America asks this question, England was drinking his tea before he was choking on it.  
"Karaoke?" he chokes.  
America smiles. "Yeah. Philippines always a karaoke with the other Asian at this time of year and I always go."  
"Does she invite you?"  
"Never. I crashed her party so many times that she gave up throwing me out."  
England rolls his eyes. "How do you do it?"  
America ignores England remark. "So will you come?"  
"Why do you want me to come?"  
"It's kind of awkward to be the only white man there, you know."  
England sighs. "Whatever."  
"Yay!"  
(You are now imagining Hetalia opening theme song)  
The sounds of the music pounds in England's head. The lights scurried across the floor. England hated karaoke bars.  
As America and England enter the bar, Philippine notices them. "Hey welcome… oh America, it's just you." Philippines are wearing a short, sparkly, and blue cocktail dress with black high heel boots.  
"You look nice." England says as a picture of Philippine in that pink bathing suit she wore once flashes into his mind.  
"England!" Philippine exclaims, just noticing the thick browed country. "What are you doing here?"  
"America wanted me to come."  
"Oh… you didn't have to come. America usually does fine by himself."  
"Well he didn't want to be the only white man here."  
"Okay then, good luck with that."  
"Philippines." America says, wanting to join the conversation. "Are going to sing tonight?"  
Philippine shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe not"  
"Ah!" America whines. "You always sing." Then America nudges England. "You haven't heard real sing until you hear Philippines."  
Philippines blushes. "Flattery will get you know where."  
"Whatever." America wraps his arms around Philippines. She tries to get him off but his grip is to strong so she just gave up and let him lead her to the bar. England stood there awkwardly until he felt something hide behind him. He turns, only to find China behind him.  
"China, what are-" England starts to ask before China cuts him off.  
"Shut up and just hold still." China snaps. It is obvious that China is hiding from someone.  
"China where are you!" calls one of the Asian countries. The country has dark with a curl on his head. He his brown eyes has determination in them. "Have you seen China?" he asks England. England steps aside and reveals the cowering China.  
"China! Your boobs are mine." The country lunges and latches himself onto China's chest.  
"Get away Korea!" China squeals. England slowly backs away from the commotion.  
"I guess you meet Korea." England spins around to see whose voice that is. Philippine looks up at the rather flabbergasted English man. She apparently got away from America's grasp. "Don't worry; he does that all the time."  
"Okay…" England says slowly.

=England "Hetalia"=  
"Hey Philippines!" America calls from the bar. "When does karaoke start?  
"When someone goes up and sings." she calls back.  
"Okay then!" America gets up and goes up to the D.J. and request. As he does that, Philippine's notices someone tugging at her arm.  
"Twain!" Philippine says as she sees the small girl country standing by her.  
"Hey Philippines." Twain says. She is wearing her usual outfit, a very cute pink dress. "Nice party. Great as usual."  
"Philippine smiles. "Thanks." Besides twain is Hong Kong and Japan.  
"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Philippines." Japan says as he holds out his hand indicating a handshake.  
"Hey, Japan." Instead of shaking his hand, Philippine gives Japan a hug. This made Japan uncomfortable. Philippine just laughs. That is when you here someone speaking on the speakers.  
"Hey everybody! It's me America!" America beams with laughter. When England sees how stupid America looks, he scoots in a dark corner. He doesn't want anyone to know he knows America.  
"Tonight I'll be singing YMCA!" America cleared his throat. The music began to play. Then he sang, on top of that he adds some moves to the (gay) song. He didn't sound too bad, but he sure didn't sound great. By the time he finishes sing, everyone claps because he is done. When he gets off the stag, some white jumps up there.  
"Ello! France is here!" France grabs the mike and starts doing singing exercises.  
"What in the bloody hell are you doing here!" England says as he emerges from his corner.  
France looks at England and smiles. "I heard there was a party and I couldn't resist to come."  
"When did you hear there was a party?" England asks but France already starts to sing. The worst part is that is his singing Too Sexy. It was just too terrible to listen. He even starts to taunt Philippines. Before he could get to the chorus, Hong Kong tackles him off the stage. Hong Kong leaves France with some broken bones, but at least he got the mike.  
"Twain." Hong Kong says as he reaches the mike towards her. "Didn't you say you wanted to sing?"  
Shy little Twain steps on the stage. She leans over to the DJ and requests her song. No one can wait to hear her song. Then she sang. The song is Pon Pon Pon. The first time she sings the chorus but when she sings it five more times, the people in the room thought she is bring up the apocalypse.  
"Japan, wasn't this song made in your country?" America asks. Japan didn't want to admit that his people wrote that devil chant. Finally, she stops singing it.  
America leans towards Japan's ear. "Screw the atomic bombs, you can play that over the world and we can all die in an instant."  
"You did GREAT, Twain," Philippines exclaims, trying to tell America to shut up about his comments.  
"Well I think it's about time to hear some real music!" Korea says as he grabs the mike from Twain then his music starts to play. Apparently, he told the DJ what he is singing before it's his turn. The starting music is the opening theme for Gandome Style. Then out of nowhere, backup dancers begin to dance to the song. It was outrages, and slightly in appropriate. But at least he got the song over with before the dancers try to do the pyramid on the stage.  
"Thank goodness he shut up." France says. He just woke up from being tackled. But he didn't stay long because Philippine calls security.  
"Mrs. Philippines, when are you going to sing?" Japan asks.  
"I don't know." Philippine says.  
America nudges Philippines. "Com on Philippines, you always sing."  
Philippine rolls her eyes. "Fine." She goes up and requests her song. She raises the mike to her face. The music begins to play. Then she sings. Her voice is so beautiful. The way the note rolls off her tongue is breath taking. Everyone listens to the beauty. She made Hero sound ten times better. America was right; you haven't heard real sing until you hear Philippines.  
"You sound awesome, baby." America yells to Philippines. Philippines face flusters as she throws the mike at Americas face.  
"Thanks for ruining the ending" she yells.  
(You are now imaging Hetalia ending theme song)


	10. Chapter 10

Philippines+ Hetalia  
Ch.10  
"Damn that America. Embarrassing me like that." England mutters as he rushes through his house. He throws on his evil cape and grabs his magic book of spells. You are probably wondering what happened so this calls for a flash back.  
(You are now imaging Hetalia opening theme song)  
\\FlashBack :D/  
"Great party England!" Prussia said as he drinks the night away with his brother, Germany. England didn't know where Prussia came from but he didn't care. He was just happy that his party was a success.  
"England." England heard his name and turns to the person. He sees Philippines in front of him. She was wearing a long purple gown. It made her look very beautiful. "Nice party." she said. Philippines looked sad.  
"Is there something wrong?" England asks Philippines. That's when Philippine burst into tears. England wrapped his arms around Philippines and lead to the kitchen so they can talk in private. "It's okay what's wrong?" They enter they kitchen and England sets her down on a chair.  
"It was just horrible!" Philippines cried. "M-my cat j-just died today."  
"It's okay." England said as he let Philippines cry on his shoulder. "Many things die. I mean this mustn't be you had something die on you, right?" That comment made Philippines sob even louder. You see England isn't the world greatest comforter. At that particular moment, America was standing at the door watching the two other counties.  
"Damn England…" America whispers. How dare he touch my girl! America thought as he tried finding a way to embarrass England. Then he saw the Wet Floor sign and smiled. He walked over and removed the sign. It isn't the greatest way to embarrass someone, but you know, timing is everything.  
"I'll just get you some water." England said. He got and went to fetch some water for Philippines. He didn't the floor was wet and America removed the Wet Floor sign so England slipped. You would guess he slipped and fell but he didn't. He slipped and land on the desert trolley. When he landed on the trolley, the trolley begins to roll away and out of the kitchen. Everyone saw England come riding in on a trolley, covered in cake. Not only that, the trolley hit a table and sent England flying. Don't worry though; he landed on a nice comfortable Canada.  
"Ha HA!" America laughed. "Got you that time!" England growled.  
\\End of Flashback/  
England opens his book of spells. He removes the occasional cake crumb that lands on the book. Then his face widens to a smile.  
"There's my spell." England smiles as he points at it. He clears his throat and recites the curse. A purple glow surrounds him and then disappears. "Wait 'till that bloody bastard gets a load of this!"  
=England "Hetalia"=  
England goes to the reception hall and sees the party still going. The drunken brothers are still in the corner drinking beer. France is scaring or offending every girl, he talks to. China is trying to find a hiding spot from Korea. On the plus side, Philippines has America in a headlock.  
"How can you do that to England?" Philippine growls.  
"Why are you so mean?" America whines. Philippines answers his question by squeezing his head tighter.  
"Now Philippines." England says as he approaches the two bickering countries. "Will you please let go of America, he will get what's coming to him." A sinister smile appears on England's face.  
"England, what did you do?" Philippines asks.  
"Yes, England what did you do?" says a voice. The three countries turn to the voice. There stands a tall and tan man. He has brown eyes and ruffled up black hair. He wears a blue uniform. He looks a lot like Philippines.  
"Who are you?" Philippines asks.  
The man smiles. "My name is Philippines."  
Girl Philippines eyes widen. "Philippines. You aren't Philippines, I'm Philippines."  
Philippines (m) shakes his head. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm Philippines. You know, I got about 7,000 islands and I love mangos."  
Philippines (f) looks at England as if he knows what going on. "England, what is going on?"  
"Why do you think I got something to do with this?" England asks in defense. America pats England's shoulder.  
"Dude, sometimes she just knows." he says.  
"England." Philippines (f) says sternly.  
England sighs. "I might have said a little spell." When he said that, he avoided Philippines cold glare.  
"Who did do you place this curse on?" Philippines (f) asks.  
England snorts. "Who do you think?" Everyone looks at America. He just shrugs.  
"If it was meant for America, why did this happen." Philippines (f) points at the other Philippines (m).  
"I don't know!" England says.  
"Why does the other me have to be so clueless?" says a female voice. All the countries turn around. There stands a person who looks just like England. But the only thing is that she is wearing women's clothes.  
"Who are you?" England asks the woman.  
The woman rolls her eyes. "I'm you. I'm England. I'm here because some idiot cast the gender-bender spell." Everyone eyes widen. To add to the commotion and confusion, another woman (this one is very loud) comes running up.  
"England! England! What's going on? Where are we? Who are these people? Why are we here? Have you seen-?"  
"Bloody hell, America, just shut up." England (f) screams. This made everyone shut up. America (f) tuskegee aviators jacket, white collared shirt, and a brown miniskirt. America (f) looks around at the people staring at her. Then she spots Philippines (m).  
"Philippines!" she screams as she leaps herself on Philippines (m). "I missed you so much!"  
Philippines (m) laughs. He put down America (f) to where her feet touches the floor, but he still holds her in his arms. "Don't you remember? We were just together last night." The two starts giggling like hormone-derived teenagers. Philippines (f) and America (m) looks flabbergasted. But Philippines looks more disgusted that shocked.  
"Why can't we be like that!?" America (m) whines to Philippines (f).  
"You are sick." Philippines (f) answer. Of course the ruckus attract on lookers.  
"Hello! What's going here?" France says. He brings with him the rest of the gang: Germany (France somehow tore him from his beer), Italy, Japan, Canada, and China (he found a way to part himself from Korea). The gang stop abruptly when they see all the gender-bent countries.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Germany says after the awkward moment of silence. England (f) steps forward and introduces herself to the shocked countries.  
"I am England, the female version." she says. "The two cuddling countries over there is America and Philippines. The others are coming here soon."  
"Others?!" says all in a never-to-be unison. They hear a loud noise behind them. All the countries turn. There stands five females countries. All of them look very familiar. Then for dome reason they start to introduce themselves.  
"Bonior! I am France." says the first one. She is a blonde-haired person with striking blue eyes. Her cloths a very colorful, just like the other France (m)  
A girl with brown pigtails says her name next. "I'm Italy!" This one looks like an airhead.  
"I-I'm Japan." says timid little Japan (f). Her black hair is short and her eyes are a sad brown.  
"Germany." says another. She was very straight to the point with her introduction. She has short blonde hair with stern blue eyes.  
"I'm China! Aru!" The girl version of China didn't look much different from the male China. Just when they got the introductions over with, another one appears out of nowhere.  
"Where are you America!" she says. She wears a white T-shirt that has a maple leaf on it and torn jeans. She has long blonde hair (I know, what are up with all the blondes!) and scary purple-blue eyes. On the on a happy note, she gun in her hands.  
"Holy shit." America says (f). "It's Canada." Everyone then has a "wwwhhhaaatttt" moment.  
(You are now imagining Hetalia ending theme song)  
=This chapter is a little confusing I know. You see England cast the gender-bender spell and that gender-bent everyone. All the (f) and (m) stands the country's gender. F:Female, M:Male. I that helps clear things up for you.=


	11. Chapter 11

Philippines+ Hetalia  
Ch.11  
"America, step away from Philippines or I will shoot him." Canada (f) says to America (f). America (f) holds Philippines (m) tighter.  
"Never!" America (f) exclaims.  
"You might not want to let go but I want to live." Philippines (m) say as he pushes America (f) aside and ducks for cover.  
(You are now imagining Hetalia opening them song)  
America (f) stands in front of Philippine (m). "There's no way I'm going to let you have him! He's my love not yours." America (f) stands tall in the dim lilted room. There is debris from the fight America (f) had with Canada (f).  
"You don't own him, America." Canada (f) says.  
America (f) laughs. "He doesn't even like you let alone love you."  
"He likes me." Canada (f) argues. "Don't you Philippines."  
"When I dream of you, I see you in my nightmares." Philippines (m) answers, who is still hiding under a table.  
"See" Canada points out. "He like me!"  
"Enough of this chatter." America (f) says as see takes out her gun. "Let's settle this once and for all." America (f) charges at Canada (f). Canada (f) is about to attack back before the other Philippines (f) stops them.  
"Okay ladies, enough of this c. If you want to kill each other do it outside." Philippines (f) says.  
The girls whine. "Ruin the entire fun why don't you." America (f) complain. She takes Philippines (m) from underneath the table and drags him out in the gardens.  
"One little problem sort-of solved." Philippines (f) says. She been trying to calm thing's in England's house but it hasn't been working out so well. First she had to pry the Koreas from the Chinas and then she had to stop the Russias from creating the apocalypse. Let's just say it isn't Philippines (f) day.  
"I make the better pasta!" yells a voice. Philippines (f) turns and notices that the voice came from the kitchen. She turns towards and goes into the kitchen. When she enters the room, she sees the kitchen in shambles. The Italys appear to have a cooking contest.  
"NO I make the better pasta!" the female Italy says. The two Italys have a spoon in one hand and a white flag in the other.  
"NO I do!" Italy (m) yells. Over in the side lines are the Germanys. There are about ninety-eight bottle surrounding them.  
"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall ninety-nine bottle of beer!" The Germanys sing. "Take one down pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of beer one the wall." Germany (m) gulps down his beer and ask Japan (m) for another one.  
"You better watch how much you're drinking there, Germany" Germany (f) says "You might not be able to get up in the morning."  
"Nah. I once drank hundred and eight bottles of beer and woke the next morning happy and healthy." Germany (m) says. "You may not take that much beer since you're a woman."  
"Oh really." Germany (f) holds out her hand, signaling to the Japans to give her another beer. "I bet I can drink way more than you." She drinks the beer in one second.  
The other Germany laughs. "Woman you want to try me?"  
Germany (f) shoves a bottle in his hand. "Then I challenge you to a drink off." Then, the beer drinking begins. The Germanys drink about fifty bottles per minute. Philippines (f) tries to stop the two from drinking there brains off but, they were drink so fast that may already drank there brains out. Philippines focuses on the fighting Italys. Right now, they are seeing who can wave their white surrender faster.  
"I could wave a surrender flag better!" Italy (m) says as he flaps his white flag.  
"Oh yeah!" Italy (f) pulls out a larger white. "My white flag BIGGER."  
Philippines (f) stands between the two bickering countries. "Now, now guys. Stop bicker. Both of you have good surrender flags."  
"Really?" the Italys asks.  
"Yes." Philippines (f) smiles. "Both of you are the world's greatest wimps." The Italys smile big smiles and tears start to form in there eyes.  
"That's the nicest thing anyone have said to us." they say. Philippines (f) rolls her eyes and leaves the kitchen. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the Italys making pasta together.  
=Italy "Hetalia"=  
Philippines wanders around the chaotic house. In the background are countries fighting and countries trying to hind from other countries.  
"This is getting to out of control. I have to find out how to break this spell. Maybe England can help me." Philippines (f) says to herself. Then far away, she spots England's (m) large eyebrows. She goes towards them. When she gets closer, she notices someone with him.  
"How are you?" asks female France. She is sitting next to England (m) with her body coiled around his. England (m) looks very uncomfortable and disturbed.  
"I'm England's friend." Philippines (f) answer. "I just need to borrow England for a second-"  
"No." France (f) says.  
"Why?"  
"I know what you want." Frances (f) begins to say. "You just want England for your self. Well let me tell you something missy, there is no way am I going to let you take my thick browed honey-bunny away from me."  
"Say what…"  
France (f) frowns. "You heard me. Leave this instant. We want to be alone."  
"Please Philippines….!" England (m) pleads. So, Philippines (f) takes England's (m) arm and yanks him from France's (f) grasp.  
"Sorry sweetie," Philippine (f) says. "But my business with England is more important that your one-sided-love romance." Then Philippines (f) and England (m) take off, leaving France (f) all alone.  
"Oh woe is me! My love has left me." France (f) reaches out to the ever fading England (m). "I all I wanted was someone stay with and listen to my every word-"  
=England "Hetalia"=  
"So what do want me to do?" England (m) asks.  
"This spell is getting to out of hand and I need you to break the spell." Philippines (f) explain.  
"Fine let's get this over with. First I need my spell book." England (m) says.  
"Okay where is it?" Philippines (f) asks. The two appear in front of a room.  
"It should be right here-" Philippines (f) and England (m) peer to what seems to be an empty room. "What! It's supposed to be here!"  
"England…" Philippines (f) nudges England's (m) shoulder.  
"It was right here I know it…"  
"England! The countries are using it as a football!"  
"That makes no sense-" England (m) turns and sees all the male and female countries playing football with his precious book. The football I'm talking about is the good old American tackle red neck football.  
"We need to get the book!" England (m) screams. The two countries soon run after the spell book.  
_The book gets passed to America (f) but get interfered by Canada (f). Canada runs past the forty yard line now the thirty! She going for the goal! She's past the tenth! She's almost there! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! Female Philippines takes the book. She running to the other way. She's running off the field. Were she going!?_  
"I _gasp_ got _gasp_ the book!" Philippines (f) says as she hand the book to England (m). England takes the book and flips through the pages until he finds something to spell. He puts his finger and starts to mumble crap that no one can understand. Slowly the gender-bent countries disappear. The two insane countries that were fighting over Philippines disappears. The love sick France disappears to. Soon the all the countries went away.  
"We did it!" Philippines yells, finally the chaos goes away. All there's left is debris and broken things.  
"Did you think it was a good party?" England asks as he examines his destroyed house.  
Philippines thinks about his question. "Yea-no."  
=Sorry I haven't been updating more often than I should. I've been very busy. Very busy. :D =


End file.
